Spider-mon.
by Beelzemon
Summary: An adventure from my fan fic, "Worlds Apart". *Finished*
1. Default Chapter

Spider-mon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or Digimon. What I do own is the story.  
  
Unlike the other adventures, this one will actually be lengthy, because I can think of a lot more things to happen here. This is one of the adventures (the last one, for those sick of the story) from my fan fic, "Worlds Apart". Also, notice that the references to Biyomon's Champion and Ultimate forms in "Batman meets Digimon" are actually hallucinations. I also admit that "Awww…. Mon." was lousy. I know very little of X-Men: Evolution, so that's why.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Autographs and Digimon.  
  
  
  
Spider-man was having a friendly chat with Dr. Curt Connors, when out of one of Dr. Connors computers tumbled Ken, Wormmon, Sora, Biyomon, T.K., Patamon, Henry, Terriermon, Davis, and Veemon.  
  
"Was that computer supposed to do that?" Spidey deadpanned.  
  
"Hey!!!! It's Spider-man!!!" Davis yelped, forgetting about much else.  
  
"How is that possible?" T.K. questioned.  
  
"The same way I'm talking to a cartoon character." Henry said.  
  
"?"  
  
"Dude, can I have your autograph?" Davis asked Spidey.  
  
At that, all the others who came out of the computer did a typical anime face fall…  
  
After introductions, and one autograph to get Davis to calm down, they finally got to figuring out how to get back, but…  
  
"Well this is odd. How did you come out of the computer?" Dr. Connors asked.  
  
"Where's Izzy when you need him?" Said Sora, "Well, we don't know how we wound up here, but we were trying to get to the Digital World."  
  
"Does it have to do with those monsters?" Spidey asked.  
  
"Hey!! We're not monsters!! Well, we are, but…this is confusing!!!" Veemon said, trying to help.  
  
"Well, we're Digimon, which is short for digital monsters." Wormmon tried to explain.  
  
"This is peculiar." Dr. Connors stated.  
  
"Considering what I've been through, it isn't to me." Terriermon joked.  
  
"And I thought I was the only one who made jokes around here." Stated Spidey.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
How's that for a start. R&R. 


	2. Trouble Brewing

All right, same drill, except read SLOWLY. I don't want anyone mistaking Veemon for Venom again, especially since Venom IS in this story. A spoiler, I know, but if that keeps up, the story will make no sense to whoever reads it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Trouble Brewing.  
  
  
  
"How do you guys like the city?" Spidey asked.  
  
"This city is HUGE!" Terriermon replied.  
  
After a few more explanations in the lab, Spidey invited them to see the town. He never expected the to bring their own transportation…  
  
"Hey Davis, don't you think it's about time to put the autograph away?" Asked Davis's partner, Raidramon.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Davis put the paper the autograph was on in his pack, while the others continued to talk on top of the building they were on. It was tall enough to hide them from any possible onlookers. Well, almost any….  
  
  
  
Venom's P.O.V.  
  
What the…. This was definitely not normal. He had followed Spider- man to Dr. Connors lab in order to pick a fight with him. He waited outside for him; for the memories he gained from Spider-man included the fact that getting Dr. Connors stressed was a VERY VERY bad idea. Despite being stronger than Spider-man, he wasn't in any mood to fight the Lizard. He tried that before to get Spidey to show up, and wound up in serious pain. He waited, but never expected some kids and their odd "pets" to go with him, or that some of the "pets" would get bigger and change shape…. We need to rethink this. Obviously we need help, because one of them is a flaming bird, and we hate fire. Think! Who could we ask? I need someone who knows who he is, or I could lose an edge over him. Wait a second….  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
  
  
"Uh Oh!" Spidey exclaimed.  
  
Spidey and the others saw Venom swing by at a distance, and were ready to fight back, but…  
  
"Hold on a second, if he hasn't done anything wrong, we have no right to attack." Spidey reminded them.  
  
"But he's bad." Davis pointed out.  
  
"Well, yeah, but lately he hasn't done anything, " Spidey said, "I know he's up to no good, but I can't act unless he does something, because I'm trying to get J.J.'s false accusations off of me."  
  
"We can only pray he's not up to anything serious." Sora said.  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
Venom breaks through a window in a large building, looking for someone obviously. He runs into Norman Osborn…  
  
"Well, it looks like Greenie's home after all." Venom said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Norman said, quite worried.  
  
"Can the Green Goblin come out to play?"  
  
  
  
This can only mean trouble. R&R. 


	3. Bickering

I left off last time on a nasty little thought. Will Venom and Green Goblin team up for this? Since a little time passed between the end of the last chapter, and the start of this one, I'll answer that…YES!!!!! Be warned, the Green Goblin is from the 90's cartoon, but he has his "surprise" bombs with him from the movie. Spoiler alert You know, the orbs that could vaporize, shred, or blast you. End alert. Also, I'm aware that I switched "we" with "I" in Venom's P.O.V., but I'm not used to that. It won't happen again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Bickering  
  
  
  
"Well, do you see it?"  
  
"I see it, but I can't believe it. A phoenix is among those…things."  
  
"We mean a flaming bird."  
  
"Despite two minds, you're quite dumb. A phoenix IS a flaming bird."  
  
"HEY!!!! Who asked who for help?"  
  
"You asked ME, which I didn't think it was because of stupidity."  
  
"The only problem is that we HATE fire."  
  
"Then I'm important…how?"  
  
"They outnumber us."  
  
"I'm still waiting, slime ball."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?"  
  
"I could just take these binoculars and break your skull with them."  
  
"…"  
  
"I am quite strong you know."  
  
"Not as strong as us."  
  
"Good point. We'd be stronger working together."  
  
"We meant…"  
  
"RRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! You're STILL talking like that? I thought you'd quit for a minute."  
  
"…?"  
  
"Imbecile."  
  
Venom and the Green Goblin have been spying on Spidey and the others of about a few seconds, and bickering for minutes. They failed to notice that the targets left.  
  
"Oh Gobby…"  
  
"I told you not to call me that."  
  
"Their gone."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Goblin looks through the binoculars again, and finds out Venom's right. He's a little curious how Venom didn't need binoculars to see that far, but he decided to forget it.  
  
"Told you."  
  
Goblin takes out an orb with some green on it and asks Venom one good question…  
  
"How lucky do you feel right now?"  
  
Goblin threw the orb, which Venom snared with webbing, and threw through some poor individual's window, it's impossible to tell anything about them except if their human, because in a split second, the person's a pile of bones, which made Venom a little edgy…  
  
"Better than I thought. Let's go now Venom."  
  
"You were testing us? Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"?"  
  
"Let's go. Spider-man awaits the Reaper."  
  
As they follow Spidey and the "monsters", Goblin arms another orb…  
  
Well, they never joined forces before, so there would be tension. R&R. 


	4. More bickering

We left off with the two villains bickering. They quit and chased Spidey, right? Wrong! They're still at it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – More Bickering  
  
  
  
"Hey! Where'd they go?"  
  
"How should I know, Venom?"  
  
"…"  
  
"The large monsters are gone, so they're less noticeable."  
  
"… …"  
  
"Wait a second…you said that those larger monsters became that from smaller ones, am I right?"  
  
Goblin was looking through the binoculars while saying this. He seems to see something that's worth noting.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what's preventing them from changing back again?"  
  
"…Nothing?"  
  
Venom was guessing. Goblin noticed that despite two minds in one (?) body, Venom wasn't very bright.  
  
"Correct. So look over there and count how many monsters you see."  
  
Venom looked where Goblin pointed, and proceeded to count. Goblin still couldn't get over how Venom could see that far without binoculars. They were outside of the range for Spider-man's "spider-sense", as Venom told Goblin it was called.  
  
Goblin's P.O.V.  
  
Strange…Venom seems to know a lot about this Parker kid, and his abilities. If he never told me of that "spider-sense", our plans to kill Spider-man would be in a little trouble, because we do need to learn a little more about those kids, and their creatures. Still… where did he get this information? Wait a second… On the news at one time an attack was reported at Stark Industries. They said Symbiotes were involved. If memory serves me well… they can take a host's memory for their own use. So… Venom's a symbiote. That changes things. Norman did a little research on them, and found they are weak to heat and sonic weapons. No wonder he asked for help. Seeing how a large, hornet-like monster was emitting sonic vibrations from it's wings, and another one was on fire. This is going to be harder than I thought, help or not.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"HEY! The large ones are gone, but we still count five."  
  
"So I was right. I'm also beginning to understand why you needed help."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, symbiote, I understand now. You're afraid to be separated by them. But…I can't approach without giving them a warning. This is a problem…"  
  
"Let's charge them."  
  
"The way this looks, that's the best plan."  
  
"Now we can have some fun."  
  
"Yes, you can have your fun…and I can have revenge."  
  
The two begin to charge the unsuspecting heroes.  
  
  
  
Well…. someone's going to hurt in the end. Who, though. R&R. 


	5. Battle

The LONG awaited fighting will start in this chapter, but R&R if you want the ending to this fic…and I can just work on other fics if you don't. I have ideas people WILL enjoy; I'm just saving them. Yes, I'm aware I slightly reworked the villains' personalities, but they are actually near identical. Venom WAS an average photographer, so his intelligence is limited. He only gained Peter's MEMORIES, which is different from knowledge. Goblin has always been evil and insane, and still is, but most people forget that he is quite smart. He made his glider and equipment, after all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – Battle on the rooftops.  
  
  
  
"Whoa!! MOVE!!!"  
  
Spidey shouted because his spider-sense went ballistic. When he saw both the Green Goblin and Venom attacking, he knew why.  
  
"Time to digivolve." Veemon said in midst of the chaos.  
  
Goblin's P.O.V.  
  
What did the blue one say? "Digivolve"? What on earth does that mean? AGH! That light is blinding, but I'm sure I can hear something. I can't make it out, but that blue thing is saying it…wait! Something else finished it! WHAT IS THAT!?! This isn't good, because that's some kind of dragon…  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Veemon had just digivolved to Exveemon. The other Digimon had followed suite.  
  
"No matter. Venom, we attack now!"  
  
"You didn't have to say it."  
  
Venom lunged at Spider-man, but received an uppercut for his efforts. He landed in front of a large, green, hornet-like monster. The buzzing was enough to paralyze Venom.  
  
"Venom!! Go for the others!!"  
  
Venom sprung up to fight the angel instead, while Goblin took care of the ones Venom couldn't.  
  
"This is too much," Spidey thought, "The Green Goblin and Venom working together? We're doomed."  
  
Venom still wasn't having much luck. Angemon used a rod to smack him toward the flaming bird.  
  
"HOT!!!!!"  
  
"The heat was getting to Venom, and he started to separate. Goblin wasn't too happy about how weak his "partner" was.  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
Goblin flew his glider near Birdramon and threw three orbs, which all contained spinning blades. Birdramon was injured greatly, giving Venom time to escape. A large, rabbit-like figure with guns for hands got behind Goblin and fired…he missed, and Goblin backed the glider right into him, sending him crashing against a wall.  
  
"Gargomon!" Henry cried out.  
  
Goblin flew next to Gargomon and Henry.  
  
"So that one's called Gargomon. Too bad the only impression he'll make is a white shadow. Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Goblin drew an orb from his satchel and armed it. He tossed it upward to fall onto Gargomon. Two particular Digimon saw this…  
  
"Exveemon."  
  
"Stingmon."  
  
[Both] "DNA Digivolve to…. Paildramon."  
  
In a matter of milliseconds, they became one, and blasted the orb to bits. Goblin turned to see who fired, and wasn't exactly unsurprised…  
  
"What?"  
  
Paildramon's guns were aimed at the Green Goblin, ready to strike him down, but…  
  
"Did you all forget us?"  
  
…Venom took a hostage. He held Davis over the side of the building by the leg. As if to prove it was real, a piece of paper fell out of Davis' pack. Their was something written on it. It was "Spider-man."  
  
Well, things went from bad to worse in one chapter. How will Davis get out of this one? 


	6. Sorrowful Victory.

I'm finishing up the fan fic. I realized that I should anyway, because I'd have more time for other fics. R&R please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – Final Battle.  
  
"Well, do we have to drop this kid?" Venom asked, just to make some of them edgy.  
  
"DAVIS!" Paildramon cried out.  
  
"Put him down Venom." Spider-man was trying to distract Venom long enough to…  
  
"Got him!"  
  
…Aim his web shooters at Davis in order to get him out of Venom's clutches.  
  
"Let's finish this before he does it again." Davis said.  
  
"Right." Paildramon agreed.  
  
Venom's P.O.V.  
  
This isn't good. We think that in the light is the outline of something BIG. The outline is changing. Now it's tall. That helped us a lot…  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Where Paildramon once stood, Imperialdramon Fighter mode now stands. Venom leaped to try to kill him. Big mistake, because he immediately gets nailed by a Positron Laser attack, sending him flying into a skyscraper, and harming him enough to keep him from rejoining the fight. The Green Goblin actually seems happy…  
  
"Well, at least I won't have to put up with him anymore. Now I can use my full arsenal."  
  
He demonstrates what he means by throwing a sonic grenade at the ground, which Goblin is immune to due to altering his suit before going with Venom.  
  
"How do you like that sound? It's the Reaper calling for all of you!" The Green Goblin said triumphantly.  
  
He then activated flamethrowers mounted on the glider, trying to torture them as long as he could. Spider-man, however, noticed something embedded in the wall behind him…  
  
"Goblin!! This ends now!!!!!!!" Spider-man said as he took one of the blades Goblin used on Birdramon, and threw it toward The Green Goblin…. It fell low, but it cut through the bottom of the glider, sending it out of control.  
  
"No!!!! Stabilize!!"  
  
Goblin was shouting at his glider in a blind rage, not aware that Spider-man was behind him…Spider-man kicked the glider toward a building, sending it on a collision course. The Goblin's mask flew off, revealing…  
  
"HARRY!?!"  
  
"That's right Parker, my death will be my revenge. HA HA HA HA!!!!!"  
  
Spider-man had forgotten that Harry had also taken the Goblin persona. Now it was too late to save him, for his glider crashed into a window, followed by a massive explosion, which made the entire building collapse. In his death, the Goblin had won. He made Peter kill his best friend…  
  
"P…Peter? I'm sorry about Harry." Davis told Spider-man, trying to cheer him up. They had arrived back at the lab, and Connors was out.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be. I was determined to end the Green Goblin's life after all that he's done to Aunt may, Mary Jane, and…my friends, that I forgot the one thing that I should never have forgotten."  
  
Peter said this as he looked toward Sora and Biyomon, who hadn't fully recovered from the blades. Scars were apparent all over Biyomon.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That with great power comes great responsibility. In my anger, I let myself kill him, when I knew it was my responsibility to bring him to justice. Now, I'm suffering the consequences of that decision."  
  
"Still…I know that he was your friend. We have to go now, but I promise to make a memorial for him when we return. I won't tell the others."  
  
"…Thanks."  
  
The Digidestined, Henry, and their Digimon all head home.  
  
End...?  
  
After Davis explained as casually as possible about how he accidentally caused the problem with the Digi-ports, he leaves. Later that night, he goes to the river and places a wreath in the water. On it is written, "May we always remember Harry Osborn. He died when for a short time; he lost sight of something dear to all, "With great power, comes great responsibility."  
  
End.  
  
  
  
That actually choked ME up when I wrote it, and I planned this the whole time. Don't flame me if you take the memorial's inscription to mean something bad, because it doesn't. 


End file.
